Pet
by Fievelkitten
Summary: Scar becomes Kiara's father through deviousness, thinking daughters never turn against their fathers.  But as Kiara grows she notices a madness in her father.  Rated T for some scenes.
1. Prologue

_She fell to the ground unable to keep standing. Smoke clung to the air, darkening everything. She could barely breathe. Ash coated her tongue and throat and it was harder to gasp for the air she desperately needed. She had a vague feeling she would die. After all her endeavors, she would lay here and die due to smoke inhalation. Would any of the lionesses find her before she died?_

_She struggled to get up but her limbs refused to move. She coughed feebly as her lungs filled with ash. She lifted her head slightly but could barely keep it up from the ground._

_Suddenly a movement just beyond her sight made her turn her head. A hazy vision was before her. The only clear sight she had was of glowing green eyes. Did _ he_ return to finish her off? Before she could even find the strength to fight to her feet, her head slumped and everything went black._

* * *

><p>He had it all planned, it would be a simple endeavor to wipe Simba off the face of the earth. He would lead the great lion king to his death while most of the lionesses were on the hunt. He knew where he would take the soon to be deceased. A large gorge that was not far from here. With the right elements the king would be dead before the lionesses returned. Which in turn he would have a convincing story to appease the those simpletons.<p>

He turned his attention to Nala and her new cub, Kiara. It would be nice to have his own mate and cub. Nala was a beautiful lioness and her daughter would grow to be just as pretty. He could pretend to be the little cub's father instead of being a great uncle to her. Yes, Simba would have to be taken out of the picture. And also if he kept Kiara from challenging him for the throne, he could remain king without argument. It was a genius plot if he didn't say so himself.

_Beware my nephew, your time as king is done,_ he smiled to himself as he padded out of the den.

* * *

><p>The morning of the planned murder was warm and inviting and left not even a hint of the terrible event waiting to unfold. The lionesses prowled down from Pride Rock on their hunt, following the gazelle. Scar and Simba stood upon the highest point and watched as they slipped through the grass and vanished out of sight.<p>

Scar looked towards his nephew in silent anticipation. This was his moment, but before he could speak about anything, Simba spoke first.

"I have pressing business near the gorge, seems a sighting of hyenas was witnessed there, would you join me uncle?" The young lion looked up to him with trust.

Scar grinned to himself in his thoughts, _perfect,_ "Of course, Simba. Always a pleasure to help my favorite nephew."

Simba scoffed, much like he did when he was a cub, "I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason to help out, after all you are the only king as well," Scar kept the bitterness out of his voice. He had to keep his eye on the prize.

"There is that," Simba conceded.

Scar smiled at his nephew. The young lion was such an innocent compared to his father, Mufasa. This should make the betrayal all the easier.

"Let's go before the hyenas decide they're higher up in the food chain." Scar padded past his nephew, his tail twitching with the anticipation of seeing the little king's demise.

Simba followed after his uncle, his steps full of confidence he didn't feel. How could he possibly follow in his father's footsteps? Now, more than ever it felt like an impossible feat. He was grateful that he had Scar to help advise him. True, Zazu was a good advisor but still he was a bird. He needed someone who knew more about the king's ways of dealing with problems. So he went to his uncle for help when Zazu's thoughts on the matter were vague.

He watched Scar as he moved among the lionesses who had stayed to protect Nala and their daughter, Kiara. His uncle was so poised as he greeted each of the lionesses. If only he had known of the madness that lied beneath. It might've changed the events of that day.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose closer to midpoint, Simba and Scar had reached the gorge. A herd of wildebeest were grazing near the lip of the gorge. Simba scanned the area but saw neither hide or fur of hyenas near the grazers. He looked over to where Scar was standing, looking down into the gorge. He joined his uncle and gazed down into the rocky pit.<p>

He scanned the ravine and thought he saw the grayish-brown hide of a hyena. He leapt over the side and skidded down the steep slope. He failed to notice his uncle not following behind for he was too focus on what he had thought he had seen. He reached the bottom and as quietly as he could, moved through the rocky base of the gorge.

Scar waited until his nephew was too far in to seek escape along the sides. Then he made his move. Slinking silently close to the herd, he leapt at the most panicky of them and it caused the others to take alarm. The poor beasts turned away from the lion who followed close to their heels, snapping and growling at them, further causing panic.

The animals charged over the lip of the gorge plunging down the steep slope. Their hooves thundered over the rock echoing down the gorge. Scar chased the herd up to the lip then slowed and watched his plan charge down the gorge. He turned away and ran along the edge until he found another way into the chasm without having to go all the way down into the gorge with the wildebeest.

* * *

><p>Simba was closing in upon the strange hide when suddenly the earth shook beneath his paws. He looked down at some rocks bouncing across the ground then his eyes were drawn up as he saw hundreds of wildebeest coming down upon him. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Before long he was flanked on all sides by the stampeding herd.<p>

He looked for a way out as he ran. Panic was filling his body with adrenaline and he charged along until he saw the perfect spot to escape the herd. He changed direction and made a mighty leap towards a small ridge along the gorge. His claws sank into the rock but he was short of the edge of the ridge. His back paws skittered across the rock face trying to seek purchase.

Simba knew he would fall soon, when he spotted his uncle stepping up to the edge of the ridge.

"Scar! Help me!" he called as he felt his claws beginning to slip.

Scar hesitated for a moment before sinking his claws into Simba's paws. He felt a thrill of satisfaction when Simba roared with pain. He leaned close while pulling Simba up a little.

"Long live the king," he whispered against the young lion's ear and before Simba could react to this message, Scar threw him off of the ridge.

Simba let out a roar of disbelief as he fell to his death on the rocky base below. And if the fall didn't kill him the many trampling hooves of the wildebeest had finished off the young king.

Scar waited until the stampeding herd moved further on down the gorge. Then he made his way down to where Simba had fallen. He had to make sure that his troublesome nephew was truly dead. He soon reached the corpse of the dead king. He walked around the body, seeing that it had many broken bones and blood was pooling around where said bones jammed out of the flesh.

He felt a slight pang of regret as he saw the battered body of his nephew. He reached out a claw and ran it along a lank of mane that covered the smashed in face. He then shook off the melancholy and left the body to rot in this miserable grave.

* * *

><p>The moon had just started to rise as all the lionesses gathered at the base of Pride Rock to receive the news that Simba was dead. It was hard to believe that they had lost Mufasa and was a shock that Simba had followed so soon. They glanced up to their new king and began to wonder but kept their thoughts to themselves. Scar was a dangerous lion despite his lack of great size.<p>

He looked down at his subjects and was proud of himself. He had killed both Simba and Mufasa. Now Pride Rock and the Pride lands were all his. He kept his face schooled to an uncle in grief over the death of his poor nephew. He gave them a boldface lie that Simba had died in a fight against a pack of hyenas. To make the story more believable, Scar had slashed at his own flesh.

He watched as the lionesses sobbed and grieved for their lost king. Even the cubs who were present sobbed. All except Scar and Kiara cried, but she was too young to understand that her father was gone. And Scar was celebrating his brilliance. Now he had to convince Nala to let him adopt Kiara as his own daughter. Daughters never turned against their fathers.

Soon the lionesses headed up to the large den. Nala followed behind the others with Kiara clutched gently in her muzzle. She turned her head as she saw Scar walk up to them. She gently placed Kiara on the ground between her paws. She stared up at Scar worrying if he had come to kill her cub. But the fear was put aside as he began to speak.

"I would like Kiara to think she has a father, through me," he looked down at the cub in question as she wiggled away from the protection of her mother's paws.

"Why? You are her great uncle," Nala was a little confused by such a request.

"It would save you having to answer to questions about not having a father." He replied.

Nala considered this for a moment and decided that he was right on that point. Kiara could grow up knowing she had two parents and might never ponder about the loss of her father. But she knew she would be lying to claim Scar was Kiara's father. How could she make the statement a little more true? Then the idea of being Scar's queen entered her mind. She would still have her title of queen if she became Scar's mate, instead of a lower rank if she just remained as Kiara's mother.

As she thought about it, the idea became more promising. Kiara could have a father and she would still be higher than the other lionesses.

"All right, but on one condition," she said feeling that she was the one holding the power and not him.

"Name it," Scar prompted her.

"Make me your queen, and you can claim Kiara as your daughter." She smiled at her demand.

"Done," Scar smirked, knowing he got the better deal. He had a more secure holding in the pride.

He lowered his head and looked the young cub in the eye, "We'll get along well, won't we my daughter?"

The cub let out a giggle, not knowing she was staring into the eyes of madness. But she would learn her mistake of trust soon enough. She cuddled up against Scar's paw and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 Traps are Laid

Kiara raced out into the early morning and watched the sky change from indigo to pinks and golds. She waved her tail then turned and raced back into the den. She dodged the sleeping lionesses and headed towards where her parents laid on a raised piece of rock. She watched as her parents slept. Her mother was a soft fawn color while her father was a dark brown with a black mane.

She looked down at her own tawny coat and wondered why it looked so different in her child's way of thought. She looked over at another cub who was still sleeping by his mother's side. Even though he looked nothing like his mother, his coat matched the rogue lion that had passed through before his birth. She took her mother's word for it though since this happened when she was too young to remember.

She looked at her parents then slunk over to where the other cub was asleep and lightly poked him in the nose. The cub blinked open his eyes and looked up at her. She noticed they were green like her father's. But with a child's attention to suspicions she dismissed it and prodded him again. The cub gave her a baleful look then got up, being cautious not to wake his mother.

"Hurry up," Kiara whispered harshly. She was impatient for adventure.

"I'm coming, Kiara." He slipped out from his mother's encircling paws and joined the young, bossy princess.

She nodded and led the way out of the den. She ran up to the top of the sloped rock before her and looked over her soon-to-be domain. The sky had started to turn more of the bright blue as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. She turned to Kovu and made an impatient noise. She knew they had to hurry if they wanted to escape the protective eyes of their parents.

She slid down and ran towards the path that led to the ground. She heard Kovu following right behind her. She laughed at the thrill of disobeying her parents about leaving without an adult to watch over her. She knew her father would be furious but she wanted a little fun.

* * *

><p>Kiara stopped by the water hole as the sun climbed just between sunrise to midpoint. She looked over to where Kovu was pawing at the water, seeing a perfect reflection of himself in the crystal clear lake. She laughed even though she had done the same herself when she first discovered water last month. She bent down and took a drink.<p>

The other animals paid little heed to the young cubs. They were more concern with bigger predators. While the herd animals drank from the water hole their ears flicked about and their bodies were prepared to gallop at the first sign of trouble. But the cubs playing would cover any sound of predators stalking after the prey animals.

Kiara waved her tail and prepared to pounce Kovu. So far their parents hadn't shown up to drag them home yet. She wondered if her father even knew she was gone. Just as she was to pounce Kovu, a large shadow appeared over her. She looked up and saw Scar staring down at her with a look of anger she had yet to see.

Scar glared down on his daughter and at the young cub, Kovu. The little cub was shaking in his paws, while Kiara stood her ground. He reflected silently that she had the same blind courage as her long dead father. Though he hoped he could curve it before it became a problem as the years progressed.

Nala appeared next to him with worry in her expression. She spotted her daughter and went to coddle the young princess. But Scar interceded her and picked up Kiara by the scruff. Nala gave him a sadden look then moved out of his way. She then turned her attention towards Kovu and picked him up. She followed after the lanky form of her king.

* * *

><p>Scar paused on a small incline that was within sight of Pride Rock. Nala had passed him before she realized he had stopped. She looked at him in question but he growled for her to keep going. She nervously continued back to Pride Rock, her steps heavy as she carried Kovu.<p>

Scar waited until Nala was out of earshot before he placed Kiara down. The cub looked up with a slight smile but it quickly vanished at his stern look. He circled the cub, seeing the mark of his brother and nephew in her tawny coat and bright eyes. He stopped circling and sat down before you.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He leaned down towards her.

"I'm sorry, daddy." She wrapped her tail around her paws, wondering if saying sorry would fix the problem.

Scar stood up and resumed his pacing. He couldn't believe that she would run off like that. But he supposed he shouldn't be so shocked, she was truly Simba's cub not his. He had to keep reminding himself of that and having her look so much like her true father was maddening. Everyone but the cubs knew the truth about Kiara's origins.

Technically Scar was just a substitute king and Kiara was the true heir to the throne. But since she was too young to be queen, he and Nala were the rulers. He thought about the lioness and was wondering how to end her status as queen and pick another queen. She was a fine female but he was tiring of her lack of accepting his advances.

If he could get Nala pregnant and had a son from her, his line and not Simba's could continue the rule after he was gone. So far his advances towards that type of relation were shot down every time. He had to find a willing queen and to do so he would have to be rid of Nala. Unless he could convince the strong-headed lionesses that if she kept denying him that he would end her claim on the queen-ship. He would lose out on having an easy way to sculpt young Kiara to his fitting, but she would lose her right to the crown if he had a legitimate cub with a queen.

He shook off his thoughts and focused on the more pressing matter at hand. Kiara getting into trouble yet again. He looked down at her and decided that her apology would work this time.

"Let's go home." He walked away down the incline and heard little Kiara's paw-steps behind him.

Kiara silently followed after her father. She looked up at him when her paw fell into an impression. She looked down and saw her father's angular paw print with gouges where his claws had dug into the earth. She pulled her paw away and looked between her small, delicate paw to her father's larger print.

She felt slightly unsure about her role as future queen. Her father's print had set in her the first sense of fear and doubt. She looked up at her father's receding figure and put the discomforting thought from her mind. She followed after Scar, slightly running to catch up to his longer stride.

Scar looked down at the small cub as she caught up to him. He smiled softly to himself. She might shape up to an obedient daughter after all. Perhaps he could get Nala to cooperate as well and possibly have a little brother for Kiara to focus upon. While he focused on training and preparing his son for being king instead of Simba's daughter being queen. As his thoughts went around that fuzzy picture of his line thriving long after he was gone while his brother's side of the line died out. He loved that thought.

If only Kiara knew that her supposed father was planning her own manner of demise. Only hers would not be death to herself but to her hold on the crown. Considering her youth at the moment, it would not change facts that she knew to be true. Her father loved her and would protect her from everything. Even if he picked the wrong times to assert his right to protect the young princess.

* * *

><p>Nala paced the den, a feeling of dread sliding along her spine. She had left her daughter in the clutches of that monster. What kind of mother was she? She mentally kicked herself and continued with her pacing. She shouldn't have left her alone with him. Who knew what he could've done to her while no one was watching. Her heart raced within her rib cage like a bird seeking escape.<p>

Finally she spotted Scar, with Kiara in tow, appear over a slight rise. Her heart eased its frantic pacing and she slowed to a stop. She collected herself and put on the front that she hadn't nearly scared herself into panic. She left the den and waited by the path that led from the ground up to the den.

Scar and Kiara were laughing about something as they neared. Kiara saw her mother and bounded over to her side.

"Mommy, daddy was telling me the most funny story about when you two were cubs." Kiara chattered as young children do when finding something new.

"Oh did he?" Nala looked down at her daughter's excited face and was painfully reminded of Simba.

"Yes! He was telling how you and him got into trouble on numerous occasions and that one time he got such a lecture from his father," she continued on with her prattle though Nala was glaring at Scar.

"You should get ready for bed," Scar interceded the endless chatter and gently pushed Kiara towards the den.

Kiara looked deflated about being interrupted in such a grand story, but she obediently went into the den.

Once Nala was sure that she had gone, she turned on Scar, "How could you tell her such lies?"

"Some of it's true, just wrong timeline my dear." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

She stared at him in disbelief then let out an unladylike snort, "Don't lie to her anymore."

Scar slunk up beside her, "Only if you will be my queen completely."

"You're mad!" She turned away from him.

He growled, "Do you want to lose all that you have gained?"

Nala stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"I will take away your precious rank of queen if you do not commit to me completely. I will not take a queen in name only anymore."

She backed away from him, her mind racing. This was the only way she could remain queen until her daughter was old enough to take the crown. She noticed the trap that he had cleverly laid four moon-spans ago. She realized not only she but her daughter were under his control. He could easily kill Kiara and make it look like an accident.

Scar watched as the gears turned in Nala's mind. He could just picture what she was thinking. He saw the realization that dawned upon her face. He chuckled to himself and walked around her much like a shark closing in upon its helpless prey. He watched as her fur rippled in fear and revulsion. He let out another darker laugh.

"Fine, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my daughter." She looked at him with fear in her blue eyes.

He smiled then walked away, "It's late and I'm sure Kiara is asleep by now."

Nala followed behind, wondering if she had chosen right. She shivered with fear at the thought of him erasing Kiara from life. She had to protect her child from the crazed lion.


	3. Chapter 2 Hints of Madness

Kiara was a little bigger and she was ready to test out her new range of strength and reach. She ran out to the egde of Pride Rock and looked over the world. She puffed out her narrow chest and let out a tiny roar. It faintly echoed across the plains. She laughed with joy and started to descend down the side when a pair of jaws pick her up and place her on the rock once again.

She looked up to see her father looking down at her. He was about to say something when a butterfly caught her eye. She leapt after the brightly colored insect. But she stopped short when Scar stepped lightly on her tail. She giggled and sat up, the little butterfly fluttering around her face again. She swiped at it playfully.

"Kiara, pay attention." Scar commanded quietly.

She reluctantly ignored the butterfly and sat up, "Yes father?"

"Now be careful, wouldn't want you to get hurt," he gave her a smile that slightly creeped Kiara out.

But she forgot about it as her friend, Kovu raced out of the den and joined her. She pushed him over and pounced him. She felt a tug on her tail and looked up at her father's stern look. She sat up and frowned slightly. Would she ever have a freedom to have fun? She felt a little jealous of Kovu.

"Can we go now daddy?" Kiara gave him her wide eyed look.

Scar looked down at her then sighed. That look always got to him even though she wasn't really his daughter. Plus her calling him daddy instead of uncle didn't help when she turned on the eyes.

"Just be careful alright?" he relented.

Kiara smiled mischievously and nudged Kovu to get him going, "We'll be careful daddy."

With that both cubs ran off down the path. Their laughter trailing behind them as they ran towards the pride-lands.

Scar watched as the two raced off. Then he turned away towards the den. He was on the hunt for his queen. Nala had been reluctant in accepting his advances but he knew she was wearing down. Soon he wouldn't have to do this hunting game. He enjoyed it to some extent but it got tiring whenever he had to do something important that required her attendance as well.

Soon he found his queen sun-bathing with a couple other lionesses. He enjoyed the view for a moment before slipping up to Nala's side. She fixed him with a cold look but immediately forced her look to soften. He noticed the change but let it slide in favor for what he wanted more than forcing her into obedience.

"Our daughter is becoming a bit wayward with that boy," he commented quietly against her ear.

"She's young and she is _not_ your daughter," Nala got up from her sunning rock and stalked away.

Scar growled softly to himself and flicked his tail in annoyance. He had not handled that well. Nala could very defiant over his use of the term 'our daughter'. He wondered if that would die down with time but he had a feeling it would always be a touchy subject.

* * *

><p>Kiara dashed through the tall grass with Kovu following close behind. She leapt onto a rock and looked around. Her eyes spotted a strange dirt colored area just beyond a gray colored river. She went to the edge of the rock and noticed a log bridged across the water.<p>

"Hey Kovu!" She called to the brown cub. She heard his patter of paws on the rocks soon after.

"What is it?" He looked over and saw the barren land across the river, "Wow."

"Let's go," she turned and jumped down from the rock.

"Kiara, wait!" He jumped after her, "What if something attacks us?"

"Oh please, nothing is going to happen you scaredy cat," she raced off towards the strange area.

Kovu reluctantly followed after the crazy girl. He was worried that the princess would get them into a lot of trouble.

Kiara had no such worries. She knew they would have fun. She followed a path that led down to the log. She heard his nervous steps as they neared the log bridge. She leapt onto the log and trotted along with light, careless steps. Even before the adventure has truly begun, she was having fun. Kovu, on the other hand, was not having such a great time.

He watched as Kiara raced ahead with no cares in the world. He worried about crocodiles waiting to ambush them if one or both of them fell into the sluggish river. As he was imaging such things he didn't notice that the end of log was under his paw. He took a step forward and tumbled down crashing into Kiara.

They landed in a heap on the dusty ground. She shook off the slight dizziness caused by the surprise crash. She sat up and looked over at Kovu who was slightly panicking.

"Why did you bring us here?" He demanded, his voice sharp with panic.

"I thought we would have fun, didn't know you would be such a baby..." she trailed off as she heard something in the water.

She turned her attention towards the water and saw a small crest of water move over the surface of the river. She stepped closer to the water to see what it was. She jumped slightly as Kovu appeared beside her.

"What do you see?" He asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm not sure," she moved closer to the water.

Suddenly a crocodile's head burst out of the water. Rows of teeth inches away from the cubs' faces. It snapped its jaws shut, luckily missing the cubs as they had jumped away. It vanished back under the water.

Kovu and Kiara shared one look and ran back across the log to the safety of the pride-lands.

"Whoa man! Did you see the size of those teeth?" Kiara demanded once they were on the other side of the river.

Kovu didn't reply. He was scared out of his wits. Those teeth and the size of the crocodile seemed to grow bigger and bigger in his mind.

Kiara laughed and looked at him, "You okay?"

He nodded and was about to say something when Kiara's father appeared, putting himself between the two cubs.

"Kovu go home, now." Scar snarled at the poor cub. He didn't need to be told twice and ran as though the crocodile were still after him.

"As for you, follow me." Scar didn't wait for Kiara to catch up.

Kiara lowered her ears and followed after her father. She knew she was in bigger trouble than she had ever been before.

* * *

><p>Scar soon stopped on the same rise of hill as he did one moon-span ago. He looked down at Kiara then took a deep breath. He began to wonder how Mufasa had dealt with Simba as he grew up.<p>

"What were you thinking? You could've been killed." Scar started in on his lecture.

"But daddy, I didn't mean to disobey you," Kiara began but fell quiet as she noticed a dangerous look in her father's eyes.

"You will not be around Kovu anymore, is that clear?" He demanded.

"Kovu's my friend though!" She cried.

"I will kill him if you ever go near him again!" He snarled, bringing his face close to hers.

She backed away in fear and watched as he stalked off. She had never seen her father this scary before. The crocodile paled in comparison. She stared after her father's retreating back. She began to wonder if he was a little crazy.


	4. Chapter 3 The First Kindle of Anger

Scar was slightly feeling his age as he stretched and stood up. Many moon-spans had passed him right by. He noticed Nala's muzzle was carrying a slight whiteness he hadn't noticed before. He nuzzled her gently then moved down from their resting spot and headed outside. He spotted Kiara standing there. When did she get so big?

Kiara looked up at him and smiled in greeting. He returned the smile then joined her.

"So what do you have planned today?" He asked as he sat down. His bones slightly creaked.

"I was planning to go practice hunting," she replied.

Scar nodded and let out a hiss of pain. His neck was stiffening up and it was starting to hurt.

"Are you alright father?" Kiara looked at him with concern in her brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," he lied though she could clearly see the pain in his eyes and his body language.

She raised a brow doubtfully but let it slide, "Well I better be going, don't want to miss out on a good day of practice."

Scar let out a small sound of acknowledgement and she quickly ran off. He waited until she was out of sight before he limped back towards the den. He laid back down and heaved a sigh of relief as the pain became a dull ache. He felt Nala stir beside him.

Nala looked over at Scar quietly. She had noticed his painful walk from outside back into the den. She wondered if he would die soon. She shook that thought from her mind. She couldn't be that lucky. If she was, her mate would still be alive and her daughter would've been raised with complete kindness.

She had noticed that Kiara and Kovu had grown apart abruptly when they were cubs. She also noticed the sad looks Kiara had given to the young male's back before looking away. She felt a deep sorrow for her cub. She wondered how she could get rid of Scar permanently.

Scar heaved a slight breath, "How did I get old so soon?"

Nala bit back a snippish reply and got up, "Have you seen Kiara?"

"She went out to practice hunt," he replied.

She lifted her head with acknowledgement then padded away out of the den. He watched as she left then closed his eyes. He really felt old today.

* * *

><p>Kiara tracked a herd of antelope. This was only practice to see how close she could get to the animals. She was still too small to take on a large herd like this. But she could practice her stalking skills. Her father had insisted upon it a couple moon-spans ago.<p>

She wondered if it was because of her longing looks towards Kovu. She missed her best friend but she wouldn't disobey her father's order. Especially with his threat to kill Kovu. But it hurt having to turn her back on Kovu when he asked her a question. She shook away the depressing thoughts and focused on her breathing. She had to take this seriously.

She stepped lightly over the dirt, her body dropping to a natural crouch. She slunk forward keeping her steps light and her breathing low. She grinned in triumph as she neared the animals' hindquarters. But suddenly the animals lifted their heads and ran off. She gave chase to them but slid to a stop. She would just be wasting energy since all the antelope were full grown and in good health. And she was just a lone lioness who wasn't even close to full grown yet.

She let the herd run off and began to head home. She was a little proud of her ability to get that close but she knew she could've done better. She hang her head and looked at her paws. Suddenly she heard a sound she had never thought to hear in the pride-lands. A hyena's laugh.

* * *

><p>Kovu paced in front of Pride Rock. He was worried about Kiara. She shouldn't have gone out on her own. He looked up and saw Nala along the rock. He wanted to ask her why Kiara had been avoiding him since that day of the crocodile incident. But he stayed where he was.<p>

Suddenly he heard a strange noise. He focused his senses toward the noise then suddenly felt a cold shiver of fear down his spine. He started running and just kept running. He knew something had happened to Kiara.

* * *

><p>Blood dripped from her chest and she could hear the panting breath of the wild creatures. She was outnumbered and out strength. She backed away trying to keep the hyenas from circling her. She felt the first tingling of fear when suddenly she heard the welcoming sound of a lion's roar.<p>

Kovu leapt upon the nearest hyena, his claws and fangs out, slashing at the creature. Kiara watched as he took another hyena before she joined in on the attack. It didn't take long for the hyenas to turn tail and flee. They were more worried about their own hides than taking on two lions.

Kiara dropped down panting slightly. She looked up at Kovu and suddenly felt a fear colder than when she was surrounded by the hyenas, race through her. She got up to her paws and moved away from Kovu.

"What's wrong?" He moved to her side and looked down at her.

"Go home," she replied not daring to look up at him.

"Tell me what's going on. Ever since that day with the crocodile you have been avoiding me." He said heatedly.

"I'm sorry, please just go home," she moved away from him.

"Why? Is it something I did?" He demanded.

"No, it's not you." She said quietly.

"Then what is it?" He asked just as quietly.

"Please just go home." She turned away and he jumped into her path.

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"I can't tell you." She looked away from him.

"Is it your father?" He caught her gaze.

"Please let it go Kovu," she backed away.

He heaved a heavy sigh and looked away, "Fine."

Kiara heaved a relieved sigh and pushed past him, "I better go home before my parents worry about me."

Before he could stop her, she was fleeing across the pride-lands. He watched her retreating form before he made to follow. Though he took longer to get home than she did. He suppose he did it to keep her from getting in trouble.

But if his heart could answer, it would say it was weighed down by the pain of her rejection. He decided that he wouldn't seek her out ever again. Though his heart constricted in pain at the thought, he made up his mind over the matter.

* * *

><p>Kiara sat in the entrance of the den and watched as Kovu laid down by a raise of rock. She felt guilty for pushing him away but it was for his own safety. Her heart called out to him but she remained silent. She had to protect him from her father's wrath. But it hurt watching the pain in his eyes as she continuously ignored him.<p>

She heaved a sigh and went inside. Her mother was waiting for her quietly.

"Oh mother, this isn't fair." She cried and ran to her side, seeking comfort as she once did as a cub.

"I know, I know," Nala tried to offer as much comfort as she could. It had been easier when Kiara was a cub. And she could weave fairytales for the young princess.

Kiara shuddered with a silent sob and pressed closer to her mother's side. She wished, for the first time in her life, that she had a different father. She regretted that wish almost as soon as she made it. Her father only wanted to protect her even if it caused her pain. She knew he looked after her best interest.

Yet a niggling feeling said otherwise. She wondered in spite if it was just her heart's pain talking or if there was some truth to this. She looked over to where her father laid, too sore to get up and greet her. She felt the first kindling of anger flare in her chest against him.

_Daughters sometimes turn against their fathers. Even if that defiance is done in silence._


	5. Chapter 4 Two Strikes

Kiara woke up the next day still heavy in the heart. She looked over at her father and mother as they slept. Then she left the den and walked over to where Kovu had slept the night before. She realized he wasn't there. She felt pain cut through her heart at the thought he might have ran away.

She was tempted to follow after him but stopped herself. Even if she found him where would they go? She heaved a sigh and looked towards her parents' sleeping forms. She turned towards the den then stopped herself. What was she doing? That silent kindle of anger was sparking more and growing.

She was torn between killing her father and not to do it. He had made her chase away her friend. But even if she killed him what good would it do? The lionesses would turn on her and her mother would look upon her in shame. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Murder was not the answer.

She turned towards the pride-lands and made up her mind. She would go after Kovu and convince him to come back. She leapt down the rocks leading to the ground and headed off in the possible direction he had gone. She looked for signs of him as she ran across the plains. Her steady lope taking her farther than she did when chasing after the antelope yesterday.

Her chest slightly ached from the deep wound she had received when the hyenas had attacked her. But she kept going. She had to find him even if pain tried to stop her.

* * *

><p>Scar woke up and looked around for Kiara. He didn't see her in the den. He got up and looked outside. She wasn't there either and neither was that lion, Kovu. He started to descend the rocks but a sharp pain raced up his leg. He bit back a roar of pain. He changed his mind and limped back to the den.<p>

His body was slowly becoming useless to him. He limped over to where Nala laid and dropped down beside her. He took a sharp inhale as his body ached with pain. He let out a slow breath and leaned against Nala seeking comfort from the pain. He knew it was showing weakness but at the moment he didn't give a damn. He was in serious pain.

He felt Nala shift under his head. He looked up as she turned her head towards him.

"Feeling pain again?" She asked softly.

Scar grunted in response and closed his eyes for a moment, "So kind to me today my queen, why is that?"

Nala looked away for a second as though to collect her thoughts. When she turned her eyes back towards his they were clear and honest, "Because you are my king and my daughter is too young to take the throne."

He nodded then stood up, "That's how it is then."

She started to relax a little when suddenly his paw lashed out and a stinging pain ran through her cheek. She was flung to the ground with the force of the hit. Her head and shoulder slammed hard against the rock. Before she could think to move he was upon her in a heartbeat. His face pressed close to hers and she could smell his rank breath as it fanned over her face.

"Let that be a lesson for being so selfish my queen," he snarled then turned away.

Nala watched him disappear out of the den then burst into silent tears. Her head and shoulder stung from the blow. She slowly worked her way to her feet, her vision blurred from the tears. She had never been struck before in her life and it was a shock to her system.

She glared towards the entrance of the den, _I will return the favor one day!_

* * *

><p>Kiara felt her chest burning from her exertions. She stopped walking and stood there quietly for a moment. A slight wind ruffled her tawny coat. She looked around at the wide expanse of grasslands and pale blue sky. She couldn't possibly find Kovu in such a wide expanse of world. She felt the second stirrings of helplessness. She felt the sting of tears as she prepared to turn back.<p>

No, she couldn't turn away just because it seemed hopeless. She had to find Kovu, no matter how long it took. With the renewed determination, she stepped forward. But the pain in her chest made her gasp out. She had pushed herself too hard and the wound was making itself known harshly.

"Where are you Kovu?" She let the tears fall freely from her eyes. She didn't care if any animals passed and saw their future ruler crying like a lost cub.

Without Kovu she did feel lost. Even though she had to ignore him she drew strength from his kindness and was able to face her father's madness more easily. But now that he was gone she didn't want to face her father. She didn't want to face anything.

She looked towards the horizon and thought she saw a familiar shape. She willed her body to silence and made her way over to the shape. But as she got closer it dashed away. She uttered a soft growl and kept up her slow but steady pace.

The shape seemed to be playing with her. Letting her get close then dash off a few paces. Her wound made a protest and she finally laid down. She felt embarrassed for not being able to keep up with the playful creature. She stared at where the animal stood silently.

She closed her eyes and let her world shrink into blackness.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again, Kiara noticed the sky was full of twinkling stars. She stared at the cold pinpricks of light for a small while. She turned her attention from them and noticed a fresh kill beside her. Her stomach rumbled with hunger and she took a bite of meat.<p>

"Guess you were hungry huh?" A familiar voice filled her ears.

She looked up and saw him there, "Kovu?"

"Well obviously not your mad father," the rogue laid down beside her and she noted his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Kiara snorted in reply and continued to eat until her stomach was full of the warm, red meat. She sighed in contentment and laid her head on her paws, looking up at him in quiet contemplation.

"Did you have fun chasing me?" He asked as he took a bite out of what was left of the carcass.

"No, you made my chest hurt you mean old lion," she huffed, feeling a lot better from the sleep and the food.

"I'm sorry," his face showed how sorry he was and she forgave him in an instant but she pretended that she was still angry.

"As you should be, recklessly endangering your future queen," she imitated her father's droll voice as best she could.

Kovu knew instantly that he was forgiven and sneaked a lick on her cheek, "You're a terrible actor, Kiara."

"Who said I was trying?" She said lightly though her heart fluttered in her chest.

He laughed then stood up, "I suppose I will have to escort you back home."

She stood up as well but remained quiet. She tried to reign in her wayward emotions but failed.

"Let's get you home then," Kovu felt a little self conscious and walked away towards where Pride Rock laid.

Kiara followed after him and wondered if their friendship was changing. Part of her was afraid of the change but a secret part of her was hoping for the change. She stamped down that secret yearning. She had no right to feel that, she had to protect Kovu from her father. She couldn't fall for the reckless and spirited lion.

* * *

><p>Scar paced in front of the den. It was very late and he was worried about Kiara in his own fashion. If something had happened to the girl his rocky hold on the pride would crumble. More than likely that lion, Kovu would challenge him for rule over Pride Rock. He couldn't allow that to happen.<p>

He looked up and saw Kiara and Kovu walking towards Pride Rock. He noticed that Kovu was leading and that Kiara was following behind with her head down. He felt a low growl rumble in his throat and he leapt down from the rock. He went to greet them.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from this trouble making lion?" He demanded of his daughter.

Kiara looked up in shock and he saw terror bright in her eyes. He didn't wait for her to speak. He swiped out with his claws unsheathed. He was rewarded with Kovu's shout of pain. But the triumph he felt vanished when he saw a scar to match his own across the young lion's eye.

Before he could do anything further to the lion, Kiara stepped into his path. He didn't dare to raise a paw to her. Even though he could easily put her down, she had more power than she realized. He backed away and headed back up to the den. He had seen something to put fear into his heart. A rage that matched and surpassed his own blazed in young lioness' eyes.

Kiara waited until Scar had gone before she turned to Kovu, "Are you okay?"

Kovu straightened up and pretended that the slash across his eye didn't hurt, "I'm fine."

She closed her eyes and heaved a breath before looking up at him, "I'm so sorry."

He placed a paw over her mouth and leaned in close, "Don't worry about it Kiara."

She looked up into his green eyes and wondered if all males carried a little madness. She hoped she was wrong where Kovu was concerned. But all thoughts fled her mind as she felt his muzzle against hers then moving up along her face. She had shared such a caress with others in the pride, but none of them had caused such a stirring as this. It shocked and pleased her.

_This is wrong, I have to protect him,_ she pulled away. She felt guilt at the pain on his face but she had to protect him. She wished she could explain this to him. She could never find the words. And those words failed her now, unable to take the pain in his eyes she turned and fled.

Kovu watched as Kiara fled and stamped his paw against the ground. He shouldn't have done that to her but she had looked so beautiful and unreal in the moonlight. He just couldn't help himself but as soon as he saw the spark of fear in her eyes he knew he had overstepped himself. He growled softly then followed after her.

He hoped that she would forgive him someday.


	6. Chapter 5 Kovu Leaves

Scar watched as Kiara slept. She looked so quiet and innocent in sleep though he knew better. At least his madness was painting a good picture to his mind. She was a vengeful bitch who would easily slit his throat. He poised his claws above her delicate throat. She continued to sleep completely unaware that her father was close to murdering her.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice called behind him.

He dropped his paw back to the ground and looked to the direction the voice came from. A lioness stepped into the light, her fur silvered with age. He recognized Mufasa's old queen, Sarabi. He noted she moved a lot more easily than he did.

"Nothing," he turned his back on her and stalked away to where Nala laid.

Sarabi watched as he went over to his queen then made her way over to her granddaughter's side. The young lioness slept quietly though she noted her face was scrunched up slightly as though having a nightmare. She laid down beside her and kept an eye on the treacherous Scar.

She licked Kiara's forehead and saw that the young lioness' face calmed slightly. She glared at Scar's back and thought, _I'll be watching you from now on._

* * *

><p>Kiara awoke to the sounds of the lionesses preparing for a hunt. She got up and went to a lioness that was only a few moon-spans older than her, named Vitani. She was Kovu's older sister.<p>

"What's going on?" Kiara asked.

"Going on a big hunt today, all but the young and old lionesses are going out. There was a large herd of wildebeest passing this morning," Vitani smiled, her blue eyes sparking with excitement.

"Really?" Kiara tilted her head in thought.

"Yeah, too bad you can't come along, being future queen and also being too small to go on the hunt." Vitani gave her a look that Kiara was afraid was pity.

"Yeah, oh have you seen Kovu?" She tried to keep the anxiousness out of her voice.

"Not since yesterday, why? Has something happened?" She looked to the princess nervously.

"No, just wanted to speak with him about a certain matter," Kiara lied cleanly.

"Ah, you might catch him in that field over there," she lifted her chin in the direction of a barren field.

Kiara nodded and said her thanks before heading towards the field.

Vitani felt a little guilty for lying to her but she had to protect her brother. She looked over to Scar and gave the signal that the ruse had worked. She then left, following after the lionesses that were heading out for a make believe hunt.

* * *

><p>Scar waited until the last of the lionesses left before leaving the den. He was going to follow his niece and finally assert his dominance over the wayward girl. He didn't know that he was being followed by another lion. His mind was too focused on the plan to put his niece in her place.<p>

He found her looking around the barren field and he grinned to himself. Sarabi had stopped him last night but now no one knew their princess was in trouble. Except of course Vitani but the little bitch would keep her mouth shut or her precious brother would get more than a little scratch from him. He chuckled quietly to himself as he stepped out into the open.

Kiara turned toward him with a smile but it vanished when she realized who it was. He grinned menacingly as a spark of fear appeared in her eyes. She backed away from him as he took a step forward.

"Seems my daughter loves to disobey her father," he stepped closer to her.

Kiara felt like a little cub again as he bore down upon her. She backed away further. She wondered if she could lose him in the tall grass. She readied herself to run when Kovu stepped out from the grass behind Scar. His sudden appearance calmed her.

Scar noticed that her fear was gone and turned to see why. Before he could fully turn, Kovu's paw lashed out striking him hard in the face. His head snapped back from the blow and his body crashed to the ground. He laid there stunned for a few moments.

"Come on let's go," Kovu spun on his paws and disappeared into the high grass.

Kiara followed after him. She hoped Scar would be too disoriented to follow after them.

* * *

><p>Kovu stopped running and looked to see Kiara had paused some feet away from him. Her body heaved and he could hear her wheezing for breath. He walked over to her and steadied her before she fell.<p>

"You okay?"

Kiara nodded, "Just a little winded."

He noticed that she was favoring the wound in her chest. He felt guilty for making her run so far. But he had to get her as far away from Scar as possible.

"You should rest," he nudged her towards a tree, "I'll find you something to eat."

She laid down without protest. She heaved a sigh of relief as the pain dulled to a small ache. She watched as Kovu bounded off into the distance. She felt so useless with that damn slice in her chest. She could barely run as far as she did following Kovu to safety.

She heaved a sigh and laid her head down. She might as well get some rest. It would help her heal quicker along with whatever meat he caught for her. She closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Kovu found a small fowl hiding in the grass. He pounced upon the bird before it could fly away and with a quick bite it became a dead bird. He picked it up between his jaws and bounded back to where he had left Kiara to rest.<p>

Soon he reached where Kiara had fallen asleep under the tree's shade. He slowed to a walk and made his way over to her. He placed the dead bird in front of her face and watched as her nose twitched. Her eyes slowly blinked open and her mouth opened in a wide yawn.

She sank her fangs into the plump body of the bird. Blood splattered her muzzle as she took bites out of the flesh. Kovu sat and watched as she ate. Her color seemed to slightly return as she filled her stomach with the bird. She finished eating and looked up at him.

"Thanks for the easy meal," she smiled slightly.

"Your welcome, sadly this will be the last meal I'll catch for you," he looked towards her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Wait, why?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"I attacked your father, it's high treason to attack one of the royal family," he looked away towards the horizon, "I wouldn't change my choice for all the world though."

"Why is that?" She couldn't believe that he was leaving her.

He took a moment to reply, "I'd do anything to protect you Kiara."

She felt a warmth in her face at that statement. Before she could say anything, he bounded off again. She stood up and watched as he disappeared over the horizon.

Finally she had something to say to his retreating back, "How could you leave me like this you jerk!" Her voice echoed across the empty plains.

She stood silently for a time. She then turned and made her slow trek home. She couldn't believe Kovu had abandoned her like that. She couldn't believe how her whole world was falling to pieces around her. Her father had gone mad, her mother had become subdued, and now her only friend in this whole mess had vanished. Could her life become any worse?


	7. Chapter 6 Traitors Get Short Ended

A few days had passed since Kovu had abandoned Kiara to her lonely world of politics and danger. She looked up at the sky as her mother came over to her side. She looked at the lioness and noticed there was an oldness there she hadn't noticed before. She felt sympathy for her mother but it was overwhelmed by the pity she had for herself. She knew she shouldn't become so self involved especially with how everything was falling apart.

"I know you miss him but you must put aside your own troubles." Nala looked at her daughter.

"Like you did yours?" Kiara snapped.

Nala was taken aback by her daughter's vehemence but knew in some part of her mind that she deserved it. But she went on gamely, "You shouldn't speak to your mother in such a manner."

Kiara laughed but it was a harsh sound, "I see no mother, I see a broken lioness who believes she's in control of the situation."

Nala stared at her in shock, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

She turned her back on her mother, "I'm not the one who sold myself to the enemy."

She stood there in silent shock. Her daughter had always been quiet and demure. Now she saw a cold fire burning in her daughter's every movement as she padded around among the lionesses. She was proud of yet feared Kiara. _If you're smart Scar, you would fear her too._

* * *

><p>Kiara felt a small piece of regret for yelling at her mother. But she tamped it down immediately. She couldn't handle her mother's sugar coating any longer. She knew her father was mad in the head. And that she was too young and small to take him on. She had to bide her time.<p>

She stared at the lion in question as he favored a shoulder a little. At least Kovu had got to leave some damage behind. Her heart hurt at the thought and she looked out towards the last place she had seen him. She looked around and saw Vitani. She may not be able to take on Scar but the other lioness wasn't that much bigger than her.

She walked over to Vitani, "Hello."

"Oh, hi Kiara," Vitani had the grace to look a little nervous.

"You set me up," she stepped up into the lioness' startled face.

"I did not," she back away from the princess.

Kiara didn't bother with a verbal response. Before either lioness knew what was happening, Kiara struck Vitani across the face. The lioness' head turned sharply from the blow but she managed to keep her feet.

"Don't ever lie to me again," Kiara snarled at her then turned and stalked away.

Vitani rubbed her sore cheek and held back the tears that sprang to her eyes. She looked towards where Scar laid with a strange expression on his face. She walked over to him and stared down at him.

"Seems you were caught," Scar said simply.

"I want out," she demanded.

She instantly regretted what she said when he got up and cornered her against the wall of rock behind her. She resisted the urge to whimper as he closed in on her.

"You want out? You're too deep now little Vitani," he pressed his face against hers, his breath rolling over her face.

"This is too crazy, Kiara's going to become stronger and you weaker," she backed away until her legs hit the rock.

He let out a harsh laugh and pressed a claw against her chin, "Sweet little Vitani, don't you understand? You can't back out now. You have already caused treason by willingly letting your future queen waltz into danger."

She shook her head and bit her lower lip.

"Yes you did," he patted her cheek, "Remember that next time you decide to try to back out."

Vitani nodded and sighed in relief when he walked away. But that relief was short lived when she realized how deep she was in Scar's dark schemes. Also Kiara could easily banish her if she ever took the throne. For now any banishment was controlled by Scar.

* * *

><p>Nala felt heavier than she had some weeks ago. She also had eaten more than her usual amount. Also her temper had grown shorter. She looked over to Scar and wondered if the last time they had mated his seed had taken. She felt a rising panic and hoped that her body was just pretending to be pregnant. But she had a feeling it was real.<p>

She got up and walked over to where Sarabi laid. She laid down next to the old queen and hid her face against the aged lioness' coat. Sarabi lifted her head and looked down at the young lioness. She nudged the lioness.

"What is the matter?" She asked softly.

"I think I'm pregnant, Sarabi," she bit back a sob and hid closer to the older lioness.

"Yes, I have noticed a change in you," Sarabi said softly, not sugar coating the issue, "I'm sure Scar will be quite pleased with this development."

"Why is that?" Nala looked up at her.

"My poor dear, you have provided him with the means for an heir to surpass my son's daughter." Sarabi had a defeated look in her eyes, "All your plans to protect Kiara are for naught."

"That's a lie, I've made sure she's gotten this far!" Nala cried.

"I'm afraid she will not survive long after this child is born." Sarabi arose and moved away from the pitiful lioness.

Nala stared after her daughter's grandmother in dismay. She stared down at her stomach and held back her tears. Her greed had condemned her. She made her bed and now she had to lay in it even if it was terrible. She just hoped that Sarabi was wrong about Kiara's standing.

She looked over to where her daughter slept. She noticed that Kiara was twitching in her sleep. She got up and moved over to where she laid. She dropped down beside the young girl and rested her head against Kiara's shoulder. She wished she hadn't let her greed fall into that trap of long ago.

She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. She had to deal with this problem with whatever dignity she had left. Or else her daughter could truly suffer for her choices.


	8. Chapter 7 Finding the Truth

When Nuka was born many of the lionesses lost hope for escaping Scar's rule. But they welcomed the new cub and a ceremony was held to present him to all the animals in the kingdom. Scar had looked proud that day while Nala looked somewhat sullen. But she had put a bright smile on for Rafiki as he took the young cub from her and presented him to the whole kingdom.

Kiara was absent from the ceremony but she could hear the animals celebrating her half brother's birth. She laid her head on her paws as she listened to the whole madness of Nuka's celebration. She couldn't remember her own presentation when she was born. She wondered if her father had been full of pride as she was presented to the pride and the entire kingdom.

She closed her eyes and could vaguly picture the warmth of sun on her fur. And her parents smiling down at her. Her mother's face was clear as day but her father's face was blurred. His mane seemed much fuller and closer to a reddish brown color. She opened her eyes confused. Her father's mane was black and slicked back. She got up and looked towards the festivities.

Was that lion really her father? Her memory, hazy as it was, seemed to be saying otherwise. She focused on that distant memory and was able to see more of this strange lion. She noticed his eyes were the same color as hers and his face was much softer than Scar's. She began to wonder if this vague memory was her true father.

* * *

><p>Nala stood beside Scar and kept her face neutral. She was proud of her new son but she didn't want any cubs closely related to Scar on the throne. Nuka might carry his father's madness inside of him. She hoped her cub would grow into a strong leader with a good head on his shoulders. But with a father like Scar, she highly doubt this would be the case.<p>

She looked to where Sarabi stood. The old queen's eyes glittered with a mix of sadness and joy. She wondered if she should talk with the old lioness when Rafiki returned with her son. She took her son by the scruff and walked into the den. Scar followed close behind. The birth of Nuka earned her a higher priviledge that she did not want.

Scar kept her and her son close to him for the rest of the day. She wondered where Kiara was and hoped Scar hadn't had her done away while the lionesses were busy with Nuka's presentation. She looked towards her king and grudgingly mate. He looked handsom she would admit, but she noticed the madness that laid there. It glinted in his eyes and showed in his smile.

How could she had let such a mad lion help raise her daughter? _Oh Simba, what have I done?_ She felt a sob, one of many that day, clog her throat. She looked down at her small son as he mewled for milk. She let out a small sigh and rolled to her side so the cub could get to her teats.

* * *

><p>Scar wondered where his upstart niece was. He hadn't considered her as a daughter since he learned Nala was pregnant. He had a son and heir, his place on the throne was more secure. He thought of killing Kiara more than once. She was still in the way, especially if she found a mate and produced her own heir. She was more tightly bound to the throne than he. She followed two generations of rulership.<p>

While thus far Scar had been the black sheep of the family. His father had chosen Mufasa over him. Well he had proven himself as good, if not better, a ruler as Mufasa and his flea-bitten son, Simba. But now that he had a son, Nuka instead of Kiara would rule as long as the chit stayed mateless and childless. He grinned silently to himself.

He would let the girl live for now. Since there were no males in the area and he wouldn't take the girl for queen. Even though she was much younger and lovelier than her mother. In a way he loved Nala, his madness had not erased such a feeling. Just twisted and turned his logic to paranoia.

He would keep a close eye upon his relatives. Especially Kiara, his madness turned her into a spiteful killer. She would clearly kill the cub and himself to win her throne back. But she will not get him, she will perish before his cub. He stopped his thoughts and a moment of clarity entered his mind. Why should he kill his own niece? She was but a powerless cub, nothing to kill or worry about.

* * *

><p>Kiara stood over Scar's sleeping body. She looked around at the other sleeping lionesses. Even Sarabi was asleep. It would be the perfect moment to strike. But one question was worming its way around her mind. He had the chance to kill her and yet he had not. Why?<p>

She decided she would wake him. She was going to find out who he truly was. She walked over and kicked him in the ribs and when he was about to make a shout of pain she silenced him. If any were to wake at that moment, they would wondered who was truly mad. The niece and daughter of Simba, or her great uncle?

Scar looked up at his wildeyed niece and decided to keep quiet. She seemed more mad than he did at this moment.

"Who are you?" She seethed as she removed her paw from his mouth, "And don't scream or I'll slide your throat."

He knew she was serious and spoke quietly, "What do you mean?"

"You're not my father, so who are you?" She pressed her face against his.

"Of course I am your father," he spoke to her as though she were a child.

"Don't lie to me." She knocked him onto his back and placed her paw over his throat.

"Alright, alright," he croaked due to the pressure on his throat, "I'm your great uncle."

"Why did you lie to me all this time?" She pressed harder.

"I'm not telling an urchin like you." He spat.

She snarled and struck at him. Then she turned her back on him with a warning, "Beware uncle, for now I am not strong enough to take you head on, but when I am you better watch your back and sleep with one eye open." She disappeared out of the den.

Scar stared after her with true fear in his heart. He had a feeling that she would kill him. He had to conceive a way to take her down with him. Then his son Nuka would be safe from her clutches.

* * *

><p>Nuka raced over to where Kiara laid and pounced on her back. She let out a yelp of surprise and looked at him.<p>

"Hey imp, what are you doing sneaking up on helpless lionesses?" She smiled softly.

"I'm not an imp, I'm great Nuka." He puffed out his tiny chest.

Kiara playfully knocked him onto his back and tickled him, "Seems I've got the great Nuka defeated."

She continued to tickle him until Scar came close. She quickly abandoned the tickling and moved away from her half brother. She noticed the confused look on her brother's face and felt a deep pain. She loved to play with him but she didn't want to risk her uncle's ire. She had grown a little more over the last few moon-spans that Nuka had been growing into a rambunctious cub.

She heaved a sigh as she watched him run to his father. It wasn't fair that she had to stay away from her own brother, but her uncle had forbidden it after the night she threatened him. Once she was full grown, she would take her uncle down. Even though her brother would rule instead, unless she found a way around it, she cared about him more than a silly crown. And she would protect him from his father no matter the cost to her.

She looked over and saw her mother. She seemed so old to Kiara, like she carried a burden that was slowly killing her. Kiara knew she hadn't been very kind to aging lioness, but in her heart her mother was a traitor. To her and to her pride. She turned away before she caught her mother's eye and walked over to much older, Sarabi.

Her grandmother was slowly losing her regal stance as age caught up and slowly destroyed her. She nuzzled the old lioness and was careful not to disturb her too much. Even though she was much older than Nala and herself, Sarabi seemed much stronger than either lioness.

Kiara hoped she would be as strong as her grandmother one day. Suddenly she got an idea. Her grandmother would know who her true father was.

"Grandmother. who is my real father?" She sat next to the old queen.

"Your father's name was Simba, he was a good cub, grew into a fine leader." The old lioness got a fawaway look in her eyes, "Just like his father, your grandfather, Mufasa before him."

"Wow, I wish I knew him," Kiara said wistfully.

"I wish you did too," Sarabi patted her paw softly.

Kiara spoke with her for a few moments longer then politely took her leave and headed off for the plains. She would practice her hunting skills and work on growing stronger. She had to be stronger.

* * *

><p>Kiara reached the field and looked around. She spotted a couple of grazing antelope and focused on sneaking up on them. Suddenly the beasts ran away as a shadow chased after them. She leapt after them and saw that it was Kovu hunting. She thought he had ran to the Outlands.<p>

"Kovu!" She called as she sped up to catch up to him.

The lion kept running and was ignoring her. She sped up and leapt upon his back. They went crashing to the ground with the momentum of her tackle. He shook his head and looked up at her.

"Are you crazy?" He jumped to his paws and glowered at her.

"I've wondered the same thing about you, you just left me in the lurch with my uncle and everything when I needed you!" She growled at him.

"I didn't leave you in the lurch, I've been watching over you the whole time," he softened and looked away. If he didn't have fur, his blush would be visiable to the whole of the pride-lands.

Kiara looked away. She was touched yet wary of such a proclamation. If Vitani's betrayel had taught her anything, it was that anyone could and would lie to her. She looked at him for a moment and decided he had no reason to lie. He had protected her that day when she was led to danger by his sister.

"Let's go hunting," Kiara said to alleviate the silence.

Kovu nodded and they went tracking for new prey.


	9. Chapter 8 Demand for a Meeting

Kiara felt sated as she finished her meal. She licked the blood from her muzzle and looked over to where Kovu continued to eat. She smiled softly to herself then rose to her feet. He looked up at her sudden movement with confusion. She felt a stirring in the lower region of her body and wondered if it was normal. She hadn't felt such a thing before.

She shook off the strange feeling and looked at Kovu, "Should we head back?"

"I heard Scar has a new kid now and pretty much disowned you," he changed the subject.

"Yeah he did," she looked away for a moment, "He's my half brother and cousin."

"How do you mean?" He looked at her confused, "I thought Scar was your father."

"No, he's my great uncle. My father was the true lion king, Simba," she looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why would Scar pretend to be your father?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think it was so he could be king while I was growing up, I wonder if he got rid of my father."

"That would mean he has to be put to death," he got up and moved over to her, "If your wonderings have validity to them."

"I know," she whispered.

"Would you be able to put him to death if he's guilty of such treachery?"

"I don't know, I want to destroy him, but he's been my father for most of my life," she glanced away from him.

"I know, Kiara," he nuzzled her softly then whispered against her ear, "I could do it for you."

Kiara looked up at him wide eyed, "But you can't! You would have to be put to death as well, only a royal can kill another royal. You know that."

"I still would do it, I want to see you happy again Kiara," he looked at her.

"No Kovu, Scar is my uncle, if anyone is to kill him, it will be me." She turned away from him, "I just wonder if you would still be friends with a murderess."

"You can count on me to be by your side," he walked up to her side, "I'll always be here for you Kiara."

She looked up at him, "I know Kovu."

He leaned towards her and pressed his muzzle to hers softly. She felt the same flutter in her chest as she felt his muzzle on hers. She pulled away feeling her skin flush beneath her fur. And that strange feeling happened again.

She looked up at him shyly. He looked away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You have so much to deal with," he muttered.

She moved closer and returned the favor. She held back a giggle at his shocked expression.

"I'm glad you did it," she licked his nose and felt that strange feeling growing stronger within her.

He smiled and nuzzled her neck moving closer until her face was against his soft mane. She inhaled his scent and the strange warmth grew until her body felt flushed. She was a little frighten but she stayed close to him as he rubbed his head along her back. Her body seemed to be coming alive with each touch.

Her fur stood up a little as he moved further down her body. She squirmed a little and the front of her body dipped down to the ground of its own accord. Soon her body was crouched with her haunchs slightly raised. She was confused with her body's response and looked up at Kovu. He seemed to be having problems with his own body.

She felt his body on top of hers and felt something brush against her backside. She tried to turn her head when his teeth scored the back of her neck. She let out a hiss and a louder one when she felt that same something press inside of her. Her mind was panicking while her body accepted what was going on. _What is he doing?_ her mind kept repeating.

She decided to let it go on. It didn't hurt as much as it did in the beginning. She was kind of enjoying whatever it was that was going on. But all too soon it stopped and Kovu was off of her. She rolled in the dirt to loosen up her body and looked up at him.

"I can't believe I just did that," he groaned.

"Neither can I but no reason to cry over it," she said reasonably.

"But I just rutted on you like some beast." He continued.

Kiara let out a loud exhale and walked over to him, "It's fine Kovu, you didn't hurt me aside from the bites to my neck." She felt a little blood trickling down her fur.

"I still can't believe I did that, we're not even mates." He looked down at his paws.

"We can change that, besides I actually kind of liked it," she smiled at him.

"Oh," he looked at her hopefully.

She nodded then sighed, "I should head back before they send a search party for me."

"I'll take you home," he stood up and led the way back.

She followed after him unable to make the smile on her face to go away. Her mother would probably protest against her and Kovu being together like that before officially becoming mates but she would understand.

Pride Rock was within sight soon. She joined Kovu as they climbed up to the den. She walked passed him and into the den.

"Oh hello Kiara," Nala greeted.

"Hi mother, I have something to tell you," Kiara started.

"Oh what is it?" Her mother jumped to her paws.

"Kovu and I decided to become mates," she blushed lightly.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Kiara!" Nala nuzzled her.

"Thanks mom," she nuzzled her mother back.

She looked around, "Where's father?"

Nala shrugged and led her daughter over to the dais of rock. She climbed up and sat there. She invited the young lioness up.

"Are you sure you want Kovu?" She asked with concern.

"Yes mother, he's perfect," Kiara smiled.

"I'm glad sweetheart," she patted her daughter's paw, "Let's get you ready then."

"Right now?" She looked at her mother in puzzlement.

"Yes, of course." Nala jumped down and led her daughter outside.

"But what about father? Shouldn't I ask for his blessing?" Kiara followed after her.

"Usually, yes. But we can bend the rules a little," Nala made a gesture for Kovu to come over to them.

Kiara smiled at him and waited for her mother to begin the ritual.

"Now, Kovu do you swear to protect and be with Kiara for the rest of your life?" Nala began.

"Yes," he puffed out his chest.

"Kiara, do you swear to be supportive and be with Kovu for the rest of your life?"

"Yes," she smiled softly.

"Then by the power of my title as queen, I give my blessing to this mating," she proclaimed and bowed her head.

Kiara ran up to Kovu and nuzzled him. He returned the nuzzling heartfully. Nala watched with a smile.

"Now you are part of the royal family, Kovu." She smiled. _And you have given Kiara the strength of your love,_ she added in her mind.

Scar appeared just then with the leg of a young zebra in his mouth. He dropped it and stared at all three with shocked confusion.

"What in the hell?" He demanded.

"Your daughter is happily mated to this young man," Nala replied simply.

"I demand a meeting now!" He turned away and stalked off.

The three lions looked between each other then wondered what this meant for their livelihoods.


	10. Chapter 9 A Fight Between Uncle & Niece

Scar paced before Zazu's cage. He had it made shortly after he became king. The poor bird was skin and bones with very little meat. Scar continued to pace as he waited for the lionesses to gather around outside of the den.

"Might I make a suggestion your highness?" Zazu quipped from his prison of bones.

"What, you irritating bird?" He snarled at him.

"Perhaps you should be understanding of Kiara and Kovu's arrangement," the bird suggested hopefully.

"Be more understanding!" Scar shoved his nose between the bones and snarled at the bird.

"Well it might benefit you," Zazu laughed nervously.

Scar turned away from the bird. Be understanding of that little tramp? Might as well beg for Hell to freeze over night. He stepped outside and saw all the lionesses waiting for him in silence. He knew this routine. He looked around but one was missing, Sarabi.

He spotted the aged lioness as she appeared over the slight rise, "Yes Scar?"

He snarled at her condescending manner of addressing him, "Where were you?"

"I am an old queen, you can't expect my body to move as nimbly as theirs," she jerked her royal chin towards the other, much younger lionesses.

"When I call meetings I expect everyone to be here!" Scar stepped up to the old queen then passed her.

"I am an old lion, you ungrateful cub! If you were half the king Mufasa was-" She was silenced by a hard slap across the face.

"I am ten times the king Mufasa was!" He roared and was about to advance upon her when Kiara jumped on his way.

"Leave her alone!" She cried as other lionesses ushered her away.

He grinned at her cruelly then turned and slashed Sarabi's throat out. The old lioness made a gurgling sound then fell silent.

"No!" Kiara cried out.

"Take this thing away," he gestured towards Sarabi's dead body. A lightening flash seemed to agree with him.

Kiara let out a sob then ran for the den. She walked to the farthest end and dropped down sobbing into her paws. Then she noticed a sliver of light among the rocks. She got an idea and started working on shoving at the rocks. Soon they fell away and she slipped out. She looked up at Pride Rock as lightening flashed.

Storm clouds gathered as more lightening arched across the sky. She bounded towards Pride Rock when she smelled something burning. She turned and saw a wall of flame heading towards her. She ran and made a mighty bound clinging to the rock with her claws.

Suddenly Scar appeared above her. He stared down at her menacingly. She tried to climb up when suddenly his claws lashed out and pinned her paws to the rock. She struggled to break his grip but he held on fast.

"This is just the way your father looked before he died," he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "And here's my little secret, I killed him."

Kiara glared at her uncle and with every ounce of strength leapt upon him. She slammed her paw down on his throat. "Murderer!"

"I am, what can you do about it?" He snarled as suddenly a pack of hyenas that were waiting in the shadows were upon Kiara.

She let out a roar and batted them away. While she was busy Scar slipped away. The hyenas pressed in upon her but the lionesses came to her reascue. They tore at the hyenas until she was freed from the fray. She ran in the direction that Scar had gone. _This is the time to finish it uncle!_

Smoke clogged the air as she followed after Scar. Her body protested running but she kept after him. She saw him slide to a stop and she closed in upon him.

"You murdered my family," she bared her fangs.

"Kiara, please have mercy, I beg you." He cowered from her.

"And why should I? You murdered my father and my grandmother," she bore down upon him.

"I'm family," he tried another tact as she closed in for the kill.

"You don't deserve to live," she snarled.

"You wouldn't kill your own uncle?" He pleaded.

She stared at him silently then said, "No, I'm not like you. But you will leave and never return."

Scar rose to his feet and tried to be affable about her sparing his life, "Oh thank you, yes, as you wish," he paced around her. She turned her head to watch him. He looked down and saw a pile of ash, "Your majesty!" He flung the ash into her face.

She roared with pain and tried to shove the ash out of her eyes. Scar launched onto her and they tumbled to the ground. He aimed for her neck but she kicked him off and swiped at his unprotected face. He dodged and swung at her face. She fell back and he leapt upon her. She kicked with her back legs and launched him over the cliff.

She rolled over and watched as he crashed to his death at the bottom. She sighed with relief and made to rise. Smoke swirled around her. She took a few steps as she choked on the smoke searing her lungs and throat.

She fell to the ground unable to keep standing. Smoke clung to the air, darkening everything. She could barely breathe. Ash coated her tongue and throat and it was harder to gasp for the air she desperately needed. She had a vague feeling she would die. After all her endeavors, she would lay here and die due to smoke inhalation. Would any of the lionesses find her before she died?

She struggled to get up but her limbs refused to move. She coughed feebly as her lungs filled with ash. She lifted her head slightly but could barely keep it up from the ground.

Suddenly a movement just beyond her sight made her turn her head. A hazy vision was before her. The only clear sight she had was of glowing green eyes. Did _he_ return to finish her off? Before she could even find the strength to fight to her feet, her head slumped and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Kovu looked down at the limp form of Kiara. He grabbed her by the scruff and shifted her onto his back. He had to move quickly if he wanted to save her from her fate. He ran down the path that led to the lower part of Pride Rock. He felt her jarring against his body as he ran. But he kept going.<p>

Soon he reached the end of the path and took her into the den. He heard thunder and the sound of rain hitting the ground as he carried her to a small watering hole. He laid her down and forced her mouth open. Then he lapped up some water and gently slipped it into her mouth. Most of it dribbled down her chin and the sides of her mouth but enough went in to wash away the scorching soot.

She sat up and started coughing, "Ugh!"

He licked her cheek, "You scared me."

She sputtered a little more then crawled over and lapped up some more water, "Sorry, but I had to do this on my own."

"Just don't scare me like that again, okay?" His eyes glowed with worry and love.

"I promise, as long as no crazy relatives get it into their heads to get rid of us," she smiled and cuddled up to him, "Can I sleep now?"

He let out a laugh, "You earned it."

She smiled softly then laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

The End

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this story, please leave a review on your way out.<em>


End file.
